Touch
by Denite
Summary: [Atobe x Fuji] For Atobe life had always been a bored that is till he found a certain boy one night in the most unexpected place ...
1. First meeting

Title: Touch

Genre: Drama/Romance

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Pairing: Atobe x Fuji and others (will reveal later)

_Words in italic represent thoughts._

A/N: I suddenly feel like writing a story on the Tofu pair after being so wrapped up with Tezuka x Fuji pair for so long. It is another AU story and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Like always, reviews will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**First meeting**

"Atobe-san, it seems that the limo had a flat tire. I will fix it right away and we should be on our way in roughly ten minutes." Stated the driver in an apologetic tone.

I push the communication button and told my driver that I will be out getting some fresh air while he fixes the tire.

"But Atobe-san, it is quite late at night and I would never forgive myself if anything were to happen to Atobe-san." Stated the driver quickly.

I got out of the limo and answered, "I am fine. I just need to move around a bit after sitting in the limo for so long."

I took out my gold lighter and watch motionlessly as the flame light up my cigarette. Like a bad habit, I started to inhale the disgusting smell before taking a long puff. God, how I loath the filthy smell of cigarette but like a moth flying towards a burning flame I continue to smoke and had been for years. I am truly pitiful if I need something as disgusting as cigarette to help me get through another day. Suddenly, just when I was starting to head back to the limo I heard some noise near by.

"Hey grab that kid before he run away from us again."

"Dame, who would have thought the little brat would be so fast on his feet."

"Hah, relax don't damage our new toy before we get a chance to break it in."

I don't know if it was the sudden curiosity but I follow the voice and from far away I saw a tiny body trapped in a corner with two large men. From the tone of their voice I could tell that whatever they had planned for the kid was anything but pleasant.

"Get away from me." Stated the boy coldly.

"Stupid whore after we are through with you, you won't be able to walk for days." Commented one of the men with a sneer as he rips the kid's shirt open.

I took another puff from my cigarette as I wait for the kid's reaction. I wasn't sure what to expect from the kid but for someone in his situation he was acting way too calm and rational. His choice of wording was a far cry from elegance but something about his voice bothers me.

It wasn't fear.

It wasn't frustration.

It wasn't even anger.

There simply wasn't any emotion behind his voice and that intrigue me. I made my way toward the two men because I want to have a good look at the so call "whore" that they have been slowly tearing apart so kindly in front of me.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Demanded one of the men.

"I am taking the kid with me." I replied as I throw away my burn out cigarette.

One of the two men looks at me and laughed, "The hell you are. We paid good money for this kid and he is coming with us."

A chuckle escapes my throat as I wondered, "Money?"

The second men seemed to be amused by my chuckle and commented, "Hey buddy, just wait your turn. We will let you taste the kid after we have our way with him."

During this whole time I continue to stare at the kid. I couldn't tell if he was scared or not because not once did he ask me for help. I don't know what kind of reactions I was hoping but in a strange way I want him to look at me like a savior. I can't explain it but I want him to reach out and ask me for help.

"I don't have a habit of repeating myself so move aside because I am taking the kid with me." I replied once again.

"Hey, don't you piss us off." Commented the guy who is currently holding the kid.

There was no point in dealing with trash like them. I took out a wad of cash from my pocket and throw it on the ground.

I light up another cigarette before replying, "I don't know how much you paid for him but that should more than cover it. If you still insisted on taking the kid then I will hold no responsibility for the consequence of defying my order."

The men laughed nervously before saying, "Hah, we are only kidding. We will take the money and you can keep the kid."

I took a quick glance at the kid and noticed that his clothes were all badly torn from trying to run. Without thinking I took off my Italian suit jacket and give it to him.

"Put on the jacket and follow me." I commented indifferently.

I started walking back to the limo and not once did I stop to see if the kid was following me.

"Atobe-san, you are back. I was getting so worry." Stated the driver with a sigh of relief.

"There is no need because I was perfectly safe." I replied.

As I open the limo door, I saw him standing there without any expression on his face.

"Get in the limo." I commented.

Wordlessly, he got in the limo with me and sat across me. It wasn't long till we made it back to my mansion. I told the kid to follow me and again it delights me to know that he was following my order without any objection.

After we both enter my master bedroom I told the kid to shower because of the thought of other people's touch on him made my blood boiled. Usually I would feel exhausted and dead tired after a business trip but right now I feel surprisingly refreshed. I was opening a bottle of red wine when I saw the kid walk out of the bathroom in an over sized shirt and pant.

In my clothes, the kid seems smaller than before. Strange enough, I like the look of my clothes hanging off on him. It made him seem more touchable than before. At that moment, I was able to sense vulnerability in him that I didn't sense from before and it delights me.

"So what is your name?" I asked him after taking a sip of my red wine.

"Fuji Shusuke." Replied Fujii coldly.

"What were you doing in a place like that before?" I asked him as my interest grows.

Fuji took a seat by the couch near me and said, "I was running away."

I couldn't help but laughed and said, "From Ore-sama's view it didn't look like you were doing a good job."

"That last corner was a gamble." Answered Fuji.

"A gamble?" I asked more intrigue than I had been in a long time.

"Before that corner, I had a choice of either taking a left or a right turn and I happened to pick a dead end." Answered Fuji.

"I take it luck wasn't your strong forte." I commented.

"Can I ask you a question?" Asked Fuji.

"Go ahead." I stated with a grin on my face.

"Did you take me home with the same intention as the other two men?" Asked Fuji quietly.

"Hah, and what intention might that be?" I asked with a smirk.

"Are you like the others? Did you want to sleep with me too?" Asked Fuji again as he stared straight at me with such empty eyes.

I put down my wine glass and replied, "I had never force anyone to sleep with me. Trust me when I said that there are plenty of men and women whom would want to share Ore-sama's precious bed."

"I am sorry." Stated Fuji.

"You are safe right now and I can have one of my driver take you home whenever you are ready." I offered.

"Home….. I don't have a home but don't worry I will leave your house as soon as possible." Answered Fuji as he started walking toward the door.

"Wait, it is getting late. We will talk more in the morning. In the meantime, you can stay here for the night." I commented.

I was afraid that Fuji would have trouble sleeping after today's event so I gave him a cup of warm milk with some sleeping pill before carrying him off.

His face looks so fragile and innocent up close. A smile appears on my face before I leaned down and brush his hair away from his face. It was soft and silky just like how I imagine it would be. I don't know why I decided to carry Fuji to my own bedroom because god knows how many empty rooms I have left in my mansion. Yet, I can't deny the fact that I want to just spend a little bit more time with this interesting kid name Fuji Shusuke.

"Get your hands off me…" Protested Fuji unconsciously in his sleep as he twist and turns.

I noticed numerous scars on Fuji's frail body while he was moving around in his sleep and it angers me. Throughout the night, I keep hearing Fuji mumbling and I quickly become aware that the place Fuji had previously stayed was anything but safe.

"I need to keep running. I can't stop running. Must keep running …" Mumbled Fuji quietly as he leaned toward my body unknowingly.

My arm found Fuji's fragile frame before I whispered in his ear, "Hey kid, you can stop running now because I promise you that I will never let anyone lay a hand on you again."

I don't know if Fuji heard me but he seems to calm down after my promise. A grin appeared on my face as I tighten my grip on Fuji and it was at that moment I decided that I am not about to give him up.

I am not going to give up on the one person who had perked my interest after being bored for so long.

TBC


	2. Morning after

Title: Touch  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.  
Main pairing: Atobe x Fuji (Tofu pair)  
Side pairings: Yuushi x Gakuto (Dirty pair), Tezuka x Ryoma (Pillar pair)

( I can't believe I have fallen so low …. ugh the pillar pair, gosh someone please stabs me but I have my reason for including the pillar pair so bear with me and this story.)

_Words in italic represent thoughts and flashback._

A.N and general replies:

The name Tofu pair came from Atobe and Fuji's name respectively. Oh and yes, Atobe is the modern knight in shinning armor except the armor is more like a super expensive import suit. I do plan on finishing this story but I have no idea when I will finish it. Let's just go with the notion that as long as I am motivated I will be updating but I had been known to get lazy. Plus I still have two unfinished fictions lying around --

Lastly, since this is an AU story there will be a slight age differences in the characters especially between Fuji and everyone else. In short, Fuji is like the "baby" in this twisted dysfunctional circle of friends. By the way, I totally agree, Tofu pair is starting to vanish lately which is one of my main motivations for starting this story. I wish more people would write stories about the Tofu pair. I mean seriously Atobe + Fuji is totally love right?

Like always, reviews will be much appreciated and loved.

* * *

**Chapter 2:  
Morning after **

"Excuse me, who are you?" Asked Fuji.

Mukahi quickly run toward Oshitari and screamed, "Oh my god, Atobe had turned into a pedophile overnight. I know he was spending way too much time with Tezuka."

"Gakuto, stop jumping to conclusion and how many time do I have to tell you that Tezuka is not a pedophile." Answered Oshitari calmly as he attempt a weak smile toward Fuji.

"Yuushi, I don't care how many times you are trying to persuade me, Tezuka's boyfriend Echizen will always look like a 12 years old brat in my eyes even "if" his driver license states that he is really 18 and legal." Commented Mukahi in disbelief.

Fuji sighs and soon realizes that he is probably not going to get any straight answers from the two men standing in front of him and starts to make his way toward the bathroom.

"Hey ochibi #2, where are you going?" Asked Mukahi randomly.

Fuji stared at Mukahi with a huge question mark and asked, "Who are you calling ochibi #2?"

"Well Echizen is ochibi #1 and since you two look about the same I guess that would make you ochibi #2." Commented Mukahi with a mischief grin.

Meanwhile Oshitari couldn't help but thought, _"Gakuto is getting way too excited about finding another person who is shorter than him."_

"Hey Oshitari, I thought I told you to come alone." Commented Atobe casually as he walks through the door.

Mukahi grin knowingly before asking, "Atobe, is it because you are trying to hide the fact that you are a pedophile like Tezuka?"

"Mukahi, get your mind out of the gutter. There is no way that I would have a sexual relationship with a kid." Stated Atobe.

"Then why did he spend the night in your bed." Accused Mukahi with a glare.

"Actually, I can verify and said with great confidence that Atobe didn't do anything with that kid because while he was unconscious Atobe had asked me to give him a very detail physically." Stated Oshitari as he holds up a chart in his hand.

Fuji looks down and realizes that he was no longer wearing Atobe's oversize clothes but rather dress in a simple night gown similar to a hospital gown.

"Other than some physical injuries and old wounds, the kid seems to be in perfect health." Commented Oshitari.

"Did you ask him to check my injuries while I was asleep?" Asked Fuji quietly.

Atobe cough slightly before saying, "Don't get the wrong idea, Ore-sama just want to make sure that I am not bringing any unwanted disease in Ore-sama's mansion. It has nothing to do with me worrying about your well being."

"Atobe, I didn't know you have a habit of picking up stray dogs during a business trip?" Asked Mukahi with a smirk.

"A stray dog? If anything, Fuji is more like a cat than a dog." Stated Atobe as he recalled the numerous nail marks that Fuji had left on his body during the night.

"So your name is Fuji, how old are you by the way?" Asked Mukahi curiosity.

"I am thirteen years old." Answered Fuji honesty.

"Ahhhhhh, you are a pedophile." Screamed Mukahi loudly as he glares at Atobe with a disguise look.

"Oshitari, control your little boyfriend before I throw him out of my house AGAIN." Commented Atobe in a serious tone.

Oshitari sigh loudly before saying, "Hai, we will be going for now."

"Finally, peace and quiet." Commented Atobe as he took a seat on his couch.

"Thank you for your help but I will get going once I get my clothes back." Commented Fuji.

"Clothes? You mean the rag that you were wearing last night. I already throw them out. I brought you some new clothes on my way back; they should be around your size." Replied Atobe as he hand Fuji a huge shopping bag.

Fuji nodded his head as he took the bag from Atobe.

"Hey kid, we will talk more after you change and shower." Stated Atobe as he started to look over the documents that Oshitari left with Fuji's health chart.

Inside the huge bathroom, Fuji stood under the shower head and thought, _"I wonder if I made the right choice when I choose to follow this man home. A man name Atobe Keigo whom lived in a world so bright that it is starting to blind me."_

Outside Atobe had just finished reading the file that Oshitari had compiled for him and it angers him to no end. Atobe couldn't remember the last time he had wanted to kill someone this badly. Everything about Fuji was slowly starting to make sense for Atobe. His fear of being touch, the coldness in his voice and the lifeless eyes were all starting to make sense.

Fuji Shusuke:  
Age: Thirteen years old  
Gender: Male  
Guardian: Real parents are unknown, currently living with a foster parent  
School: Last school enrolled in was Rokkaku Chuu Gakuen before starting to miss classes on a regular base. Fuji's grades before his absence had been in the top percentage of his class. His classmates hold high opinion regarding Fuji but no one seems to know anything about him outside of school.

On the surface everything seem normal but after further investigation Oshitari was able to find out that Fuji's foster Toru had been physically abusing the child for many years. However, it wasn't till recently did things start to get out of hand and take a turn for the worst. It turns out that Toru had been deep in debt due to his long term gambling problem and with the bill collector constantly on his cases he had been taking out his anger on Fuji more than usual. The two men that Atobe saw that night were both friends of Toru and it was them whom told Toru that the market for pretty virgin boys had always been in high demand. Atobe know first hand how filthy and dirty the world of the rich and wealthy can be and therefore it doesn't surprise him one bit that someone like Fuji would no doubt be a very profitable investment for a scum bag like Toru.

"Excuse me, Atobe-san …" Interrupted Fuji quietly as he stands next to Atobe wearing the brand new clothes that Atobe had hand pick out for him.

Atobe turned around and said, "Fuji, first we are going to have breakfast down stair and then we are going to stop by my lawyer's office and sign some papers."

"What papers?" Asked Fuji.

A smirk appeared on Atobe's face before he answered, "Starting today, Ore-sama is going to be your new guardian."

Fuji's mouth opens in disbelief.

"Good, it is nice to know that my new foster child is capable of having other facial expression than your normal "dead" look." Commented Atobe with a smirk.

Later that afternoon, Fuji was staring in awed at his new bedroom. His new bedroom was bigger than Toru's whole apartment.

"I had never decorated a kid room before so if there is anything that you don't like you are more than welcome to change it to suit your own taste." Commented Atobe before he starts to walk toward the door.

Fuji suddenly grabs Atobe's hand and asked, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I found you to be extremely interesting my little Fuji." Answered Atobe with a smirk as he left the Fuji all alone in his new room.

Fuji walks over to the window and opens the curtain. The view was like night and day from his old room. Fuji had always hated going back to Toru's apartment because in his room there was nothing but darkness. Toru's apartment was build next to a bar and every night Fuji always make sure that his window is close shut with the curtain tightly pull back. Yet outside of his new room, there was a beautiful garden with a faint smell of sweetness and it scares him to no end how dream like everything seems to be.

_Flashback_

"_So Toru, have you given any thought about making a sizeable profit from your foster child?" Asked Cain. _

_Toru look on uneasily and said, "Cain, I don't know about this. I mean sure the kid is a bother but …."_

"_What if I told you that I know someone who is willing to pay you a million yen for his first night?" Interrupted Cain. (note 1 us dollar is equivalent to 120 yen)_

"_Wow and to think I had been using the brat for a punching bag all this time." Commented Toru whom clearly had dollar signs in his eyes._

_Cain laughed loudly and said, "You would be surprised to know how many rich people would be willing to pay to get their hand on that piece of ass." _

_At that moment, Fuji was biting hard on his hand to keep himself from making any sound. That very night, Fuji left the broken apartment with nothing in his possession and nowhere to go. _

_End Flashback_

That night, after numerous attempts at trying to sleep in his new bed, Fuji finally gives up. Quietly Fuji made his way to his balcony door, from the corner of his balcony he could clearly see that the light is still on in Atobe's room. It was at that moment Fuji suddenly remembers that Atobe had never left his room for dinner. Few minutes later Fuji was standing in the kitchen wearing an apron and cooking a dinner for Atobe.

Knock

Knock

"Who is it?" Demanded Atobe.

"Atobe-san, it is me. Could you please open the door?" Asked Fuji.

Atobe glanced at the clock and noticed that it was 3:25 in the morning. After being friends with Tezuka for over a decade, Atobe had long grown tired of the phrase "never let your guard down" and for once Atobe wish he had listen to Tezuka's annoying advice. Then again, Atobe doesn't know if there is anything that would have prepared him to the sight of Fuji carrying a large tray standing right outside of his door.

Atobe quickly took the heavy tray off Fuji and demanded, "Who told you to do such thing?"

"No one." Replied Fuji as he close the door behind him.

Atobe put the tray down and stare Fuji straight at eye level and said, "I didn't take you home with me because I want another servant."

"I am sorry. I just thought that Atobe-san might be hungry since you weren't there for dinner." Answered Fuji.

"Did you make this all yourself?" Asked Atobe as he stares at the various plates of foods in front of him.

Fuji nodded before replying, "I used to cook for myself all the time. Of course, I never had that many supplies at my disposal before and I didn't know what you like so I just decided to make a little bit of everything."

Atobe pick up a piece of sushi and pop it in his mouth.

"Fuji, come over here and sit next to me." Commented Atobe.

"Okay." Replied Fuji as he made his way over to Atobe.

"Thank you for the food. It was delicious." Answered Atobe as he tries a noodle dish.

That night Fuji end up falling asleep in Atobe's bed for the second time while Atobe continue working with a smile on his face for the first time in years.

"Atobe-san, can I stay with you forever and ever." Mumbled Fuji unconsciously in his sleep.

TBC

Chapter 3: First day of school


	3. First day of school

Title: Touch  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.  
Main pairing: Atobe x Fuji (Tofu pair)  
Side pairings: Yuushi x Gakuto (Dirty pair), Tezuka x Ryoma (Pillar pair)

_Words in italic represent thoughts and flashback._

A.N and general replies:

Thank you all for taking your time to leave such nice and encouraging reviews. In this story, Atobe is in his early 20s, I wonder if that make Atobe a cradle robber since Fuji is only 13. oO

Oh and yes, I am sure all the readers are amazed at how fast I am updating this story. LoL I am just kidding so please ignore the ranting fool :D. In short, I am just being super biased because even thought I keep telling myself that I need to update "Losing Ground" a story on Tezuka x Fuji first, I still end up putting that fiction aside and updating this story first. -- I can't help myself because Tofu pair is my OTP and besides this site doesn't need anymore Perfect pair story.

As always please R & R and I will continue to update the story to the best of my ability without ruining the characters for anyone. Of course, I really should update that Perfect pair story because there is nothing worst than leaving a story half finished. Note to self: need to update the other two stories too

* * *

**Chapter 3:  
First day of school **

"Fuji, are you ready for your first day of school at Hyotei Gakuen?" Asked Atobe casually on their way to school.

Fuji nods his head and continues to stare at the window in complete silence.

"It had been years since I last attended this place." Commented Atobe as he recalled his day as the reign King of Hyotei.

"Atobe-san, we are here." Announced the driver as he pulls up to the front of the school entrance.

Fuji walks out the limo and takes a good look at his new school. Fuji immediately notices that most of the students are arriving in a limo or in a foreign vehicle. It is quite obvious that students from this school come from a world that Fuji never believes he would fit in or want to. For a brief second, Fuji is starting to wonder if he really belongs in this shinning world given to him by Atobe. At his old school, most students would arrive on bikes or by foot and that is just one thing that Fuji is starting to miss about his old school. It is the simplistic of his school that has always given Fuji a small sense of comfort.

"Fuji, I have already handled all your paper works for Hyotei. Before I leave, I want you to take this cell phone for your private use. I have already saved three numbers in your phone; my private number, Oshitari's number and the driver's number. The driver will be here to pick you up right after school and also take this credit card." Advised Atobe after he hands Fuji a gold credit card and a brand new cell phone.

"Atobe-san, do I really need a credit card for school?" Asked Fuji.

"Hyotei Gakuen is different from your average school. All the students enter this school with the mind set of becoming the best. Oh and keep in mind that there are wolves everywhere in this school that would just love to sink their teeth in a fresh meat like you." Commented Atobe casually.

Fuji stared at Atobe straight on and said, "A pack of barking dogs are nothing to be worry about. After all we all know that it is the quiet one that we have to look out for."

An amusing chuckle escapes Atobe as he walks back to the limo and thought, _"Funny how Oshitari had used the exact same line when we were attending Hyotei." _

…

"Everyone, may I have your attention for a moment. We have a new student with us today. Fuji-kun, would you please give a brief introduction to the class?" Stated the sensei with an encouraging smile.

Fuji automatically put on a salesman smile before saying, "Fuji Shusuke and I am please to make your acquaintance."

The sensei smiles and said, "Fuji-kun, you can have the seat behind Jiroh-kun."

Fuji follows the direction that sensei was pointing and saw a boy with his head down on the desk and thought, _"Why is he sleeping in the class before lecture had even started and more importantly why isn't anyone else bothered by his rude behaviors?"_

Ignoring these thoughts, Fuji walks over and couldn't help but over hearing some whispers along the way.

"Aww, it is too bad. I want Fuji-kun to sit next to me."

"I know, he is so handsome and I heard he is related to the great Ore-sama."

"You mean the famous Atobe senpai?"

"Really? No wonder he could transfer to Hyotei at mid-semester."

It wasn't long till the first bell ring which indicates that it was time for lunch. Immediately a large crowd of students gathered around Fuji's desk and questions began flying.

"Is it time for lunch already?" Asked Jiroh after letting out a loud and satisfying yawn.

Suddenly before anyone can say anything, Jiroh pounces on Fuji with glittering eyes and a wide grin.

"Wow, you sure are pretty. Have you always been sitting in back of me?" Asked Jiroh with a trouble look.

"My name is Fuji Shusuke and today is my first day at Hyotei." Answered Fuji with his now trademark smile.

In a mere second, Jiroh got on his feet and cling himself to Fuji and said, "Come on Fuji-kun, let's go eat and then I will show you the best places for naps at Hyotei."

Fuji decides to let Jiroh drags him off because after all dealing with Jiroh seems a lot easier than dealing with a group of noisy rich brats. After paying his lunch with the credit card that Atobe has given him, Fuji is starting to appreciate Atobe's insight. In short, it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that paying for one lunch at Hyotei is equivalent to paying a week worth of food for Fuji.

"Hey Fuji, can I asked you a question?" Asked Jiroh as he put down his tray of sweets.

Fuji nods as he takes a sip of his fruit smoothie with a dash of wasabi sauce.

"Why did you decide to eat lunch with me?" Asked Jiroh curiosity.

Fuji laughs lightly and said, "If I recall correctly, I didn't have much a choice."

Jiroh look down and pout before saying, "Sorry Fuji-kun, I shouldn't have drag you off without asking for permission."

"It is okay. Truth be told, I am quite thankful for your "help" because dealing with everyone's questions would have been pretty troublesome for me." Replied Fuji honestly.

"Really that is great. I am glad that I can be a help." Exclaimed Jiroh happily as he pops a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"Jiroh, are you sure you should be eating that much sweets for lunch?" Asked Fuji in a concern tone.

Jiroh laughs happily before saying, "Oh that is nothing, and if I don't eat this much sugar then I wouldn't be able to pay attention in class."

Fuji stared at Jiroh in awed and thought, _"But wasn't he the one who just spent the whole morning sleeping in class?" _

After the last bell ring, Fuji packs up his book bag and walks out the door with Jiroh.

"Hey Fuji, have you decided if you are going to join any clubs yet?" Asked Jiroh happily.

"I am probably not going to join any club because nothing seems interesting enough." Answered Fuji.

"Oh that is too bad; I was hoping that Fuji would join the tennis club with me because after all you are related to the great Ore-sama." Commented Jiroh.

"The great Ore-sama? Do you mean Atobe-san?" Asked Fuji curiosity.

Jiroh nodded before ranting off, "Ore-sama is super great and Hyotei Gakuen was the national champion when Atobe senpai was attending Hyotei along with Oshitari senpai and Mukahi senpai."

"Really, I didn't know that." Mumbled Fuji.

"Yeah, Atobe senpai was the first and only first year to ever be made Captain. When I heard that you are staying with Atobe senpai, I was really hoping that you would join the tennis team too." Stated Jiroh.

"I will think about it but I don't want to get your hope up. Truth is, I have only briefly play tennis previously and therefore I don't think I would excel in it." Answered Fuji in an apologetic tone.

"That is okay. I know that it is virtually impossible for a newcomer to become a regular at Hyotei since we have such a large team but I just thought it would be nice to play tennis with Fuji-kun." Commented Jiroh as he bid farewell to Fuji and walks over to his driver.

After Fuji got home, he immediately starts doing his homework to get them out of the way. In the last few days, Fuji has got into the habit of making dinner for Atobe and himself when he realizes that Atobe would frequently skip meals due to his busy work schedule.

Fuji was surprised when he first learn how little time Atobe had spend taking care of himself when he seemed to have everything taking care of for Fuji. It was then Fuji decided that he would make sure Atobe always eat dinner with him no matter what.

After Fuji finishs making dinner, he starts to struggle a little as he carry the tray toward Atobe's room. However before he could knock the door Atobe has already opens the door and taken the tray off Fuji's hands.

"If you insists on doing this you should have ask one of the servant to carry the tray." Stated Atobe.

"I am used to doing a lot of heavy chores so this is nothing for me besides I want to be able to do something for Atobe-san in return." Stated Fuji.

Atobe pats Fuji's head gently and said, "I don't know what I am going to do with you."

Fuji slowly wrapped his arm around Atobe and whispered, "Just promise me that you won't throw me away."

"I promise." Answered Atobe as he holds Fuji close to him.

The next day after class Fuji decides to give Oshitari a call and asks the driver to stop by Oshitari's office rather than going straight home.

"Please come in." Announced Oshitari.

Fuji walks in quietly and takes a seat across from Oshitari.

"Hello Fuji-kun, what is it that you would like to ask me in person?" Asked Oshitari.

Fuji suddenly feels nervous before quickly push the feeling aside and said, "Oshitari-san, I heard that you have been friends with Atobe-san for many years."

"A whole decade, I can't believe it has been ten years since I first meet Atobe along with Gakuto and Tezuka." Answered Oshitari in disbelief.

"What was Atobe-san like back then?" Asked Fuji curiosity.

"Let's see, back then Atobe was arrogant, full of himself and very much a selfish little brat who thinks that he owns the world. Actually come to think of it, I don't think Atobe has changes much in that aspect." Joked Oshitari.

Fuji continues to listen with an interesting look on his face.

Oshitari smiles and asked, "Why? Are you worried about the great Ore-sama?"

Fuji quickly looks away awkwardly before Oshitari continued, "Come to think of it, Atobe seems happier lately. At the very least, Atobe has been eating better and smoking less since you came along."

"I don't think I did anything." Commented Fuji honestly.

Oshitari sigh loudly before continued, "Fuji-kun, I don't know the relationship you have with Atobe but this is the first time I had seen Atobe spend some much time and effort in someone. Atobe may seem strong on the surface but deep down he is more vulnerable than anyone I know."

"I understand and I would never do anything to hurt Atobe-san. I just want to know more about Atobe-san because he is always shutting himself away." Answered Fuji.

"Fuji-kun, next time you are alone with Atobe, you should ask him to teach you tennis." Suggested Oshitari.

"Tennis?" Asked Fuji surprisingly.

"Yes, the only time that I could remember seeing Atobe truly freeing himself was when he plays tennis. For Atobe, the better the opponent the easier it is for him to let go off his mask. I could still remember that match from all those years ago, the match between Atobe and Tezuka. It was the first time I saw Atobe experiences regret after enjoying himself for the first time." Stated Oshitari sadly.

"Did Atobe-san lose the match?" Asked Fuji.

"No, he won the match." Answered Oshitari.

"Then why?" Asked Fuji curiosity.

"He won the match but during that match he lost his only rival. After that match, Atobe quit tennis because he told me that there is no point in playing tennis if he doesn't have a true rival." Commented Oshitari.

"Is having a rival that important?" Asked Fuji.

"Of course, after all a perfect match requires two equally talent players." Stated Oshitari with a hint of regret in his voice.

"So what happens to Tezuka-san?" Asked Fuji.

Oshitari laughs loudly before replying, "There is no need to feel sorry for him. He is currently one of the top tennis coaches in the country. I am sure he is very happy being around the sport that he love so much."

"I am sure Tezuka-san wishes he could play another match against Atobe-san." Commented Fuji.

"Here is Tezuka's card, you should give him a call I know he would be happy to talk to you." Suggested Oshitari.

Fuji accepts the card and said, "Thank you Oshitari-san, I will get going now."

Oshitari leaned back in his chair and thought, _"Atobe, you sure pick up an interesting stray kitten this time."_

_...  
_

* * *

TBC

Chapter 4:

**Preview:**

-Fuji decides to join Hyotei's tennis team and not everyone is as welcoming as Jiroh.

-In a twisted of event, Fuji met Echizen and Tezuka. More history will be revealed regarding the characters. Yes, I love background history so sue me .. actually you better not because I am pretty broke now.

Note: Ore-sama is going to have to be extra patient because there is no way that I will let him touch Fuji before Fuji turns legal. Hah, Atobe is going to have wait patiently for Fuji just like Tezuka wait for Echizen to turn legal.


	4. Tennis tryout

Title: Touch  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.  
Main pairing: Atobe x Fuji (Tofu pair)  
Side pairings: Yuushi x Gakuto (Dirty pair), Tezuka x Echizen (Pillar pair)

A.N. I am so behind in updates so without any further interruption please enjoy chapter 4 and give me lots of feedbacks. Hah, because more feedbacks means a faster update ( wink wink :D )

Note: Please keep in mind that I am pretty much taking players that I like or enjoy writing from other teams and putting them in Hyotei for my own writing pleasure. Ugh, in other word don't be offended if you don't like changes.

_Words in italic represent thoughts and flashback._

* * *

**Chapter 4:  
Tennis tryout **

The next day after lunch, Fuji decided to follow Jiroh to the tennis court.

"Fuji, are you really going to join the tennis team with me?" Asked Jiroh excitingly for the tenth time that day.

"Jiroh, I already told you that I am just going to try out for the team. Besides I heard it is near impossible for a first year to make it on the team as a regular." Commented Fuji casually.

Jiroh nods before answering, "But I am sure Fuji will be awesome with Atobe-san as your private tennis coach."

"I never had a tennis coach and even if I had a tennis coach it wouldn't be Atobe. Our relationship or lack of it is as simple as me living under his roof." Answered Fuji plainly.

Coach Sakaki was sitting in his private office when he noticed the list for new members, Fuji Shusuke.

"_Why does the name seem so familiar?" Thought Coach Sakai suspiciously. _

"So Fuji, have you ever play tennis before?" Asked Jiroh curiosity.

"When I was younger I used to play tennis with one of the neighborhood children but I had never played in an official tennis match before." Answered Fuji honesty.

"So you are the new student that everyone is talking about." Interrupted Mizuki all of a sudden as he step in between Jiroh and Fuji.

"Hello Mizuki-san, we are both trying out for the team today." Commented Jiroh happily.

Mizuki smiled knowingly before saying, "Hello Jiroh-kun, I am sure you are all aware that the chance that a first year will make it on the regular spot is near impossible. It is probably in both of your best interest to wait another year before embarrassing yourself."

Before Jiroh had a chance to say anything, Coach Sakai enters the large stadium and announced that all the newcomers along with the non-regulars will be divided in four different groups randomly.

Coach Sakai takes a quick glance at the potential players and said, "To all the newcomers, I will say this once and only once. The most important thing for Hyotei tennis team is winning and as a result everyone will be judge equally regardless of your tennis background or grade. Simply put, first year, second year and third year all have equal chance of being a regular on the Hyotei team as long as you win your matches."

Fuji listen on with very little interest and thought_, "So this is what rich people do for fun. I might not like Hyotei but I could live with this coach's philosophy. Despite the coach's arrogant tone of voice, I am relief to know that he doesn't play favors." _

Meanwhile Coach Sakai was watching from his office window with Tezuka and Echizen.

"It had been a while since both of you stopped by my office. If I recalled correctly, the last time that you are both here was when Atobe was still playing tennis." Commented Sakai casually.

Echizen pull down his cap and asked, "What are you trying to said, Coach Sakai?"

"Echizen, please watch your tone of voice." Interrupted Tezuka before Echizen could continue.

Sakai smiles knowingly before saying, "There is no point in playing the guessing game Coach Tezuka."

"We are making a stop at Hyotei because we want to see if there are any new potential that we would like to recruit for the winter training camp." Commented Tezuka clearly.

"I am grateful that you are keeping Hyotei Gakuen in your mind for potential players. Of course, I would be glad to provide you with any Hyotei players that managed to capture your interest. " Replied Sakai with a pleased smile.

"Coach Sakai, I would really appreciated it if you would give us some of your input on talent players. There is no doubt in my mind that you have a keen eye for talent. After all, you have trained some rather impressive tennis players in the past such as Atobe Keigo and Oshitari Yuushi." Stated Tezuka.

"Hey, who is that kid in the blue group that is playing right now?" Asked Echizen out of the blue.

Both Tezuka and Sakai turned their attention to the match being played in the blue corner and saw Fuji playing a match in a flawless fluid motion.

"His name is Fuji Shusuke and should you really be calling him a kid, Echizen-kun?" Asked Sakai with an amusing grin.

Echizen lift his hat slightly and stared right at Sakai before replying, "What is that suppose to mean?"

Meanwhile Tezuka was trying to suppress a small smile from corner of his lips and thought, _"That is just like the pot calling the kettle black but Ryoma is right, that first year is showing some real potential out there."_

Sakai follow Tezuka's glance and said, "To be honest, I am quite surprise that Fuji is doing this well because from his application, it seem that he had never officially played tennis before or had any proper training with a tennis coach."

"A true tennis player doesn't need to play in official matches in order to be good." Commented Echizen stubbornly as he recalled losing a match against that guy in the park few weeks ago.

"So Coach Tezuka, do you think Fuji is a diamond in the making or another fake gem in a sea of counterfeit?" Asked Sakai.

"Only time will tell and I have already taken enough of your time for today, Coach Sakai." Commented Tezuka.

"It had been a pleasure and please feels free to stop by anytime, Coach Tezuka." Replied Sakai.

"Kunimitsu, let's go." Interrupted Echizen stubbornly before leaving Sakai's office with Tezuka offering an apologetic look at Sakai.

Once Tezuka and Echizen are back in Tezuka's car, Echizen started asking, "Kunimitsu, so that is the kid that arrogant Monkey king adopted right?"

"I didn't realize that Atobe's new house guest had such tennis potential. I could tell that with proper training, Fuji-kun would become a great tennis player." Commented Tezuka.

Tezuka gently pat Echizen's head and asked, "Are you still mad about losing a match to that beginner?"

Echizen pulled down his hat and frown slightly before saying, "I don't mind losing a match to a complete beginner but I do mind the fact that he wouldn't let me have a rematch against him."

"So did you found out anything about the guy that you played against?" Asked Tezuka suspiciously.

"After weeks of snooping around, I finally found out that his name is Yukimura Seiichi and he is a second year at Hyotei. However, it was a known fact among many of his friends that he hates tennis with a passion for some unknown reason." Answered Echizen.

"A guy who hates tennis with a passion and yet he was able to beat you in a tennis match with no handicapped." Commented Tezuka.

"I was hoping that we would see Yukimura at today's try out but right now I need to focus on my training. Kunimitsu, I promise you that one of these days, I will get him to play against me and next time I will be the victor." Stated Echizen firmly.

"Ryoma, you seemed really happy today." Interrupted Tezuka casually.

Echizen pulled back his hat in a weak attempt to hide his smile before saying, "Kunimitsu, it had been a while since I had seen some real competitions in this sport. Winning becomes boring when I don't have any real rivals in matches."

"Ryoma, starting tomorrow there will be a new change in your regular training menu. I had a talk with Inui and we come up with a new plan that will help in your next match against Yukimura Seiichi, that is whenever he agrees to play another match against you." Commented Tezuka.

On the other hand, Coach Sakai was pleasantly surprised when he found out that three of the four winners are all first years. The four winners consisted of Hajime Mizuki, Jiroh Akutagawa, Wakashi Hiyoshi and Fuji Shusuke. In another word, besides Mizuki, the rest are all newcomers to Hyotei tennis team.

Sakai took a sip of his tea and thought, _"After last year's lost it seem that Mizuki had made some real progress during the summer. In addition, Jiroh and Wakashi have both shown great potential in their past matches but for a beginner like Fuji to make it all the way to the end was a complete surprise. I wonder if I am going to have a second Atobe Keigo in my hand for the next three years."_

That night Fuji came home and waited patiently for Atobe to come home after finishing with his homework. In the last few days, it had become a habit for the two to eat dinner together no matter how late Atobe's work days have becomes.

"Shusuke, did anything interesting happen at Hyotei today?" Asked Atobe as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

"Nothing particular but I did decided to try out for the Hyotei tennis team." Answered Fuji as he steals a quick glance at Atobe.

"Oh I didn't realize that you like tennis. Then again you had never told me anything about yourself other than the fact that your foster father is a scum." Replied Atobe.

"I was playing tennis before I realized it was called tennis. When I was little there was a small desert tennis court near where I used to live. There was dirt everywhere and there were holes everywhere on the net but for us it was a small paradise. We didn't have much money but we both chipped in and brought two tennis rackets and a tennis ball. After that, we would play this sport called tennis and forget about our worries at home. We didn't know the rules but it was fun." Commented Fuji as he started to clean up the plates.

"Who are we?" Asked Atobe curiosity.

A faint smile appeared on Fuji's face before he answered, "I didn't know his name and before I had a chance to ask his name, his family had moved away."

Atobe grab Fuji's tiny hands and said, "I don't have work this Saturday. Why don't we spend the day at my friend Tezuka's place?"

Fuji glanced up in surprised before nodding his head.

That night Fuji stared outside the window and thought, _"I wonder if I will ever see him again, the person who taught me how to play tennis." _

TBC

Chapter 5: Meeting Prince of Tennis


	5. Meeting Prince of Tennis

Title: Touch  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.  
Main pairing: Atobe x Fuji (Tofu pair)  
Side pairings: Yuushi x Gakuto (Dirty pair), Tezuka x Echizen (Pillar pair)

A.N. Hello everyone, been super busy this semester so updates will be less frequently but fear not it will still be updated … umm eventually. sigh I haven't been on for so long that I forget if there are any new stories around.

By the way, Happy Thanksgiving but don't over indulge in yourself with the goodies.

_Words in italic represent thoughts and flashback._

* * *

**Chapter 5:  
Meeting Prince of Tennis**

The next day Fuji was feeling slightly uneasy about meeting more of Atobe's friends because if experience had taught him anything it was that none of Atobe's friends are normal, well at least normal by society's standard.

"Shusuke, we are here." Announced Atobe gently before leading Fuji toward Tezuka and Echizen's house.

"Kunimitsu, harder." Yelled Echizen as he wipes sweat away from his forehead.

Tezuka frown slightly at Echizen's comment but decided to comply despite his own hesitation.

Atobe had on an amusing smirk before interrupting Tezuka and Echizen's morning practice, "I don't know how many times you want Ore-sama to say this but you two really need to be more specific in your conversation because if it were anyone else they would have misunderstand what you two were doing out here."

Echizen push his cap upward and said, "You wouldn't have misunderstood if your mind wasn't already in the gutter, monkey king."

Meanwhile Tezuka had already grab two water bottles and two clean towels for Echizen and himself while the other two bicker on like their usual self.

"Hello Fuji-kun, I apology for Ryoma's childish behave." Commented Tezuka as he wipes the sweat from his face.

"Tezuka-san, there is no need and we should be the one who is apologizing since we interrupted your tennis practice unannounced." Replied Fuji in a very grown up tone.

Tezuka nodded and took Fuji inside the house while Atobe and Echizen continue to throw insults at each other.

Fuji looks back at Atobe with a concern look when he saw Echizen aim a tennis ball right at Atobe.

"Don't worry about Atobe, he can take care of himself." Answered Tezuka even before he saw Echizen's action.

Truth to Tezuka's predication, Atobe skillfully block Echizen's twisted serve with Tezuka's racket but not before saying, "Mada mada mada" which just end up prolonging the childish argument between the two old rivals.

Without any change in his facial expression, Tezuka asked Fuji if he would like anything to drink.

"Tea would be fine." Answered Fuji as he watches Atobe and Echizen starting to play a match against each other.

"They will come in once they are both run out of stamina." Commented Tezuka as he pours Fuji a cup of hot tea.

"Thank you Tezuka-san." Replied Fuji.

"In the meantime, I heard from Oshitari that you would like to ask me few questions." Commented Tezuka.

"It is really nothing." Replied Fuji casually as he avoided eye contact with Tezuka purposely.

"I had known Atobe since I was in middle school and we had competed against each other for years but I never thought that I would become friends with Atobe. I respect Atobe's tennis skills but I could never understand what is hidden inside that thick head of his." Stated Tezuka as he observes Fuji's facial expression.

"Atobe-san is different in front of you guys. He seems more at peace. I am sorry I am probably not making any sense right now." Commented Fuji.

"It is alright, Fuji-kun. I have to admit at first I thought Atobe had lost his mind when he randomly decided to adopt a kid he just pick up from the street but meeting you has change my mind." Replied Tezuka.

Before Fuji could answer he felt a warm embraced from behind and next thing he knows he was sitting on Atobe's lap.

"Hey Tezuka, I never know you could be such a smooth talker but Shusuke is mine." Stated Atobe in a joking manner but his grip on Fuji's tiny frail body seem to tighten instinctively.

"Shut up monkey king, Kunimitsu isn't a pedophile like you." Interrupted Echizen with a smirk.

Atobe chuckle amusingly before replying, "Yes, that is exactly why his lover looks like a thirteen year old boy."

Echizen stare straight into Atobe's eyes and said, "Well at least Kunimitsu isn't sleeping with an actual thirteen years old unlike someone else."

A faint blush appears on Atobe's face before flames started appearing over his head from anger and frustration.

"Mada mada monkey king." Commented Echizen as he flash his victory smile.

On the other hand Fuji was fighting back an urge to laugh while Tezuka continues to sit there with his stoic facial expression like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Later that night after dinner Atobe decided to have a little talk with Fuji.

"Shusuke, what do you think of Tezuka and his little brat?" Asked Atobe.

"Tezuka-san is a great man and Echizen-san is a great tennis player." Answered Fuji honesty.

"Tezuka told me that he had seen you play and think that you have great potential as a tennis player. Afterward he had asked me if I would let you trained with him so what do you think about his proposal?" Asked Atobe.

"Trained with Tezuka-san and Echizen-san?" Questioned Fuji.

Atobe nodded and said, "It is a once in a life time opportunity. Tezuka doesn't take students on lightly but I am leaving it up to you. You are free to do whatever you want after all it is your life."

"I understand, Atobe-san and could you tell Tezuka-san that I would be happy to have him as my coach." Answered Fuji.

Atobe nodded happily and left the room to make a phone call but not before saying, "By the way, Shusuke, you don't have to be so formal with me or any of my friends."

Under the same sky, a different set of emotions was surfacing.

Yukimura lightly trace his fingertip over the photo in his hand and thought, _"Whenever I feel alone, I tried to leave something behind as an evidence of my existence. Shusuke was the thing that I left behind but I soon realize that I was wrong. He wasn't just another being who was captivated by my smile or talent but someone that I truly desire. Shusuke had become someone that I had come to desire both physically and spiritually." _

Knock knock

"Come in." Commented Yukimura firmly as he puts away his precious photo from another's glance.

"Master Yukimura, here are the reports that you have been waiting for." Announced the servant as he hands Yukimura a tightly sealed envelop.

Yukimura's trademark gentle smile appears on his lips as he motion for his servant to close the door behind him.

Half an hour later, there was no trace of the gentle smile on Yukimura instead in its place was a smile cold and chilling enough to send a shiver down a murder's spine.

_For some reason I couldn't forget Shusuke like all the others but when I went back to find him, he was already gone. But meeting Shusuke made me understand something about myself; I did left him like all the others but for a far more important reason. I left Shusuke as a part of my feeling that I long to recapture, like a precious scar that I ache to touch … to caress for all eternity. For that I will find my way back in his heart at whatever the cost. _

The glorious moonlight found its presence inside Yukimura's study as he gently pick up his ball point pen and with perfect accurately aim it straight at Atobe's face. A sense of reassurance calm Yukimura's anger as he watch the red ink dripped down Atobe's arrogant face.

TBC ...

A.N. Yukimura x Fuji anyone? LoL just kidding, at least not in this story.


	6. A ghost from the past

Title: Touch  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.  
Main pairing: Atobe x Fuji (Tofu pair)  
Side pairings: Yuushi x Gakuto (Dirty pair), Tezuka x Echizen (Pillar pair)

A.N. My first semester of graduate school is officially over. Yay for one month of vacation … oh wait, I almost forget I have work almost everyday during the break so I can pay for my spring semester's tuition bill. (sobbing again)

_Words in italic represent thoughts and flashback._

* * *

**Chapter 6:  
A ghost from the past**

"Welcome to the Hyotei tennis team Yukimura." Stated Coach Sakai as he accepted Yukimura's sign in sheet for the tennis club.

"Thank you Coach Sakai, I look forward to working with you for the upcoming season." Commented Yukimura in a respectful tone of voice as he left Coach's office.

Coach Sakai continues to stare at Yukimura's paperwork and thought, _"Why now? Why did Yukimura Seiichi decide to join the tennis team during his final year at Hyotei? I might never have the answer to the question but I do know that Yukimura is about as perfect of a player as any tennis coach could have wish for. It really is a pity that he lacks the passion and drive for the sport. " _

Later that afternoon, Coach Sakai arrived at the tennis court with Yukimura and announced that Yukimura will become a regular on the Hyotei team. Immediately, there were uproar from other members but the only thing that Yukimura had his eyes on was Fuji's reaction.

Yukimura ignore the dissatisfaction among the other players and walk straight to Fuji and said, "Hello Shusuke, it had been a while."

"Yukimura-san….." Stated Fuji in complete surprise.

Yukimura smiled gently as he approaches Fuji before saying, "It had been way too long Shusuke and I have to admit this is the one place that I never thought we would run into each other."

For the first time Jirou seems to be at lost for words before returning to his normal chatty self and asked, "Fuji, why didn't you tell me that you knew the great Yukimura senpai?"

Fuji's eyebrow raise slightly before questioning, "The great Yukimura senpai?"

"Shusuke, you should know that rumors are often far from the truth. In reality, I am just another Hyotei student like the rest of you." Replied Yukimura.

Jirou quickly shakes his head and answered with adoring puppy eyes, "Except Yukimura senpai is perfect."

"I don't care how smart or brilliant Yukimura senpai is; I refuse to let a newcomer take a spot on the regular without extorting any effort." Interrupted a third year Hyotei player loudly.

"Shusuke, we can catch up later but for now I have few things that I should take care of first." Commented Yukimura as he turned his attention to the group of very dissatisfied upper classmen.

Fuji immediately starts to pity the group and thought, _"If there is one person that I would never want to anger it would be Yukimura-san. Besides there is absolutely no chance that any of them would win against Yukimura-san in a tennis match even if he haven't play tennis in years."_

"Fuji, are you still there?" Asked Jirou after witnessing Fuji spacing out.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something." Replied Fuji quickly as he watches Yukimura effortlessly crush his first opponent without breaking any sweat.

"Wow, I never knew that Yukimura senpai could play tennis so well." Exclaimed Jirou excitingly.

"Yukimura-san was the only reason that I even know how to play tennis." Commented Fuji casually as images from the past start to flash in his head.

Flashback

"_Would you like to keep me company while you wait for your father to pick you up?" Asked Yukimura with a kind smile. _

_Fuji glanced up from his regular spot on the park bench before closing his eyes once again._

_Rather than feeling annoyed at being ignored, an amusing chuckle escaped from Yukimura's mouth as he observed the small frame before him. _

_The large shirt that the boy was wearing seems to emphasize a certain fragileness in his petit frame and it intrigues Yukimura. Yet beneath the frail figure, Yukimura could sense a strong will coming from the peaceful boy and it amuses him._

_For the next two hours Yukimura continue to observe a sleeping Fuji with the utmost interest before leaving Fuji alone on the park bench. After thirty more minutes, Fuji finally got up from his regular spot and started walking home. However, little does Fuji realizes that Yukimura had already taken everything in his eyes and had already decided right there and then that Fuji would become his new pet._

_After that Yukimura would always show up at the same bench at the same time and watch Fuji quietly. Finally, one day Fuji decided that enough is enough._

"_What is it that you want with me?" Asked Fuji bluntly. _

_A calming smile appears on Yukimura's face before replying, "Little boys shouldn't be so impatient and like I mention on the first day I just want you to keep me company before you have to go home." _

End Flashback

The upper classmen were bewildered by the fact that they have just been thoroughly destroyed by a newcomer in a sport that they have spent years practicing.

"Does anyone else have any complain about my decision to put Yukimura on the regular team?" Asked Coach Sakai as he put up the new list for the regular spots on Hyotei tennis team.

The atmosphere of the court has grown into an uncomfortable silence before Yukimura interrupted, "Thank you for your guidance and I will try my best to make sure that Hyotei make it to the national this year."

Almost instantly, everyone starts beaming at the thought of conquering national and all negative thoughts and resentment toward Yukimura went up in the smoke.

After practice, Fuji found Yukimura waiting for him by the locker room and started walking toward him with one of his rare smiles.

"Shusuke, how have you been?" Asked Yukimura with his usual smiling face.

"I am fine and I am finally starting to get used to this new school." Answered Fuji.

Yukimura gently brush a loose strand of hair away from Fuji's eyes and said, "I am glad and I am sorry I didn't noticed that you started attending Hyotei sooner."

Fuji shakes his head and said, "It is not a big deal and Yukimura-san doesn't have to look after me anymore. I am not the same little boy that I used to be."

"Yes, Shusuke had become even more beautiful since I last saw you." Commented Yukimura.

Fuji found himself at a lost for words as Yukimura continues talking.

"I guess Shusuke is still shy after all these years. By the way, how did you end up attending Hyotei?" Asked Yukimura despite the fact that he already knows the answer.

"Yukimura-san, things have changed after you left Chiba." Started Fuji.

"How so?" Asked Yukimura with great interest.

"The simple truth is that Toru's gambling problem has gotten worst over the years. In Toru's last attempt to pay off his debt he decided that selling me to a wealthy older gentleman would prove to be very profitable for him." Replied Fuji in a remarkable peaceful tone of voice.

"That still doesn't explain why you are at Hyotei unless the person who brought you decided to educate you at one of the most expensive school in Japan." Commented Yukimura.

"When I found out about Toru's plan, I decided to run away at the first chance and right before I was captured again I was saved by Atobe-san." Stated Fuji as he recalled the warmth from Atobe's embrace during the ride back to their home.

"By any chance is the Atobe-san that you just spoken of the heir of Atobe Empire, Atobe Keigo?" Questioned Yukimura with great interest.

Fuji nodded.

Yukimura smiled kindly before replying, "I am sorry Shusuke. I should have been there to help you especially when I realize your living condition but I am glad that someone was there for Shusuke while I was away."

Fuji quickly shakes his head and said, "It is not Yukimura-san's fault. After all no one could have know what Toru had planned and there really is nothing that you could done to prevent it from happening."

"Thank you Shusuke but I promise that I won't let anyone else hurt you again." Stated Yukimura as he hold Fuji close for a tight embrace.

An awkward sensation rushes through Fuji's body as he felt Yukimura's touch and unconsciously he started to back away.

"I am sorry Yukimura-san, I promise Atobe-san that I will come home early today. I will see you around the school." Commented Fuji quickly as he walks toward the gate.

Yukimura remained in the same spot as Fuji quickly disappears before his eyes. All trace of Yukimura's gentle smile vanishes from his face as he walks towards his own limo.

TBC ...

Chapter 7


	7. Searching for that familiar scent

Title: Touch  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.  
Main pairing: Atobe x Fuji (Tofu pair)  
Side pairings: Yuushi x Gakuto (Dirty pair), Tezuka x Echizen (Pillar pair)

A.N. and general replies:

This chapter will include more flashback involving Yukimura and Fuji. This chapter should explain why Fuji was acting sort of awkward toward Yukimura. Yes, in short it is a brief history of Fuji and Yukimura.

To Emo at heart: Thank you for the idea but I don't think I will use the idea of Yukimura forcing himself on Fuji. It is not a bad idea but I just think Yukimura is smarter than that. Even thought Yukimura is playing the role of the villain in this fiction I still held a high opinion of him and therefore I wouldn't have him do something as evil as "raping" our precious Fuji. Plus I doubt Yukimura would be content with just having Fuji physically.

To Animestar83, Teardrop8, Sparrow9, Yoshikochan: I love Yukimura too and I hope sometimes in the later future I will write a fiction using Yukimura as the main character rather than a side character and thank you guys for always reviewing.

To Blissified: Thank you for letting me know how much you likes the story and don't worry I am equally guilty of not leaving reviews when I get lazy.

To Flames of desires, pot fan girl, just a gal: Sorry for the late updates but to make up for it chapter 7 is done extra early.

Like always reviews will be much appreciated.

_Words in italic represent thoughts and flashback._

* * *

**Chapter 7:****  
Searching for that familiar scent **

Seeing Yukimura aniki brought back memories of my life in Chiba with Toru. The life that I never thought I would escape and somehow thinking about the past just seem to make the last few weeks with Atobe-san felt more surreal.

Almost like a dream...

Ever since I was a little kid I had this one special wish that I kept deep within me. As a child, I desperately wanted to find one dream that I could hold on to for all eternity. Secretly I believe that each day would become easier if I have something to aim for. Funny how before I realize it years would pass me by and I still haven't found my one dream. I have long given up on that foolish whim of mine and would have forgotten all about it if I haven't ran into him, him being Yukimura Seiichi. I never thought I would run into Yukimura aniki again and at Hyotei of all places.

Flashback

_I will never forget the sky on that day when Yukimura aniki came back to find me. I never thought he would come back even thought he promise me because after all no one has but he did. Yukimura aniki came to the park that had become a second home to me for years and brought excitement into my life. One day, he came and smile at me with his usual smiling face and promising eyes. _

"_Come here Shusuke, I brought you a gift." Greeted Yukimura gently._

_I remember feeling a rush of anticipation as I start unwrapping Yukimura aniki's gift, "It is a tennis racket and a tennis ball." _

"_I know Shusuke would be perfect for this sport." Commented Yukimura with a smile._

_After that we would often play tennis together and not once did I manage to win against Yukimura aniki. Nevertheless I was still happy because I never really cared much about winning or losing. For me it was the fact that Yukimura aniki had spend so much times teaching me about tennis that ultimately made me start to enjoy and maybe even love the sport._

_The time that I spend with Yukimura aniki was the best memory of my childhood. Yukimura aniki didn't ask a lot of questions and in return I didn't either. I have no idea where he came from or why he was paying so much attention to me. But everything changed the day before Yukimura aniki stop coming to the park. I remember it was right after we finished our tennis match when I finally give in to my curiosity and asked Yukimura aniki what is it that he wants from life and why does he continue to play tennis if he doesn't like it. _

"_Shusuke, there is nothing in particular that I wanted. Truth is I have no idea why I continue to play tennis except that in this world full of boredom I seem to find winning to be rather interesting and maybe even amusing." Replied Yukimura calmly. _

_At that time I was only nine years old and I could never understand Yukimura aniki's infatuation with me but I learn not to question it. Why? Because knowing that someone cares makes me feel a little bit less lonely. I don't know when but I started anticipating seeing Yukimura aniki right after school that is till I realized that he had stop coming._

_Yes, there was no warning sign. Yukimura aniki simply just stop coming to our park. It is so funny, I am actually shedding tears. It is so funny that I had just started thinking the bad experiences that I was experiencing will flew out of the window because there was a rescuing angel for me…I thought that Yukimura aniki was my angel. _

_I used to think that Yukimura aniki would take me away from my house and that someone would hold me close to their heart. _

_At least that is what I thought till Yukimura aniki vanished from our regular spot on the park bench. After that every time I picture Yukimura aniki I started to ache. After that his smile and promising eyes start to hurt and became just another painful childhood memory. _

"_Just smile and face the world …"_

_After all that is what you always told me, Yukimura aniki. _

End flashback

A plastic smile became my most useful gift from Yukimura aniki. After that I didn't want to play tennis again because unlike Yukimura aniki, winning to me was not interesting at all. I never thought that I would want to play tennis again but for Atobe-san I would try again even if I hate it. I would excel at tennis because it seems to make Atobe-san happy.

The one dream that I never thought of again seem to invade my nights more vivaciously than ever. I wonder if it is because Yukimura aniki is back in my life. I wonder if he is going to tell me why he left.

I have never stated my one dream out loud because I am afraid that if did it would become just another painful memory. But now I will say it. This is my dream. I will finally say it.

I want to become stronger and throw away my plastic smile once for all. My dream is to find the brightness of reality and bring it back in my life.

Right now for some reason I feel like I could disappear right this second and still be happy.

TBC

A.N. I know chapter 7 is bit short but it seems to be the right spot to end it. Fear not because chapter 8 will be much longer and we will finally see what Yukimura has in plan for Atobe and Fuji ... umm once I get a chance to type it all down because right now they are all still little plot bunnies in my head.

Preview of chapter 8

_That is why I shouldn't have said it out loud. After all human who have dream is only asking for trouble._


	8. The Hunted Past

Title: Touch  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.  
Main pairing: Atobe x Fuji (Tofu pair)  
Side pairings: Yuushi x Gakuto (Dirty pair), Tezuka x Echizen (Pillar pair)

A.N. Sorry for the much delay to readers who are still following this story. Please make yourself known because I am always curious as to who is still reading my stories. Like always reviews will be much appreciated.

**Chapter 8:**

**The Hunted Past**

The next day, after tennis practice Fuji saw Yukimura waiting for him outside of their locker room.

"Hello Shusuke, would you like to have some tea and sweets with me while we catch up?" Asked Yukimura with a kind smile.

After a slight hesitation Fuji nodded and said, "I need to call my driver first so he won't be worry about my whereabouts."

Few minutes later both Fuji and Yukimura were sitting across from each other at a small café near Hyotei.

"Shusuke, I am really glad that we are finally going to have a chance to sit down and talk." Started Yukimura.

Fuji smiled and said, "I was surprised but happy at the same time to see Yukimura aniki after all this time."

"So Shusuke how is your new living condition at the Atobe mansion?" Asked Yukimura curiosity.

"Everything is going well and I am getting along with all of Atobe-san's friends." Replied Fuji.

Yukimura smiled gently and said, "I am glad everything is going well for you. I hope I am not crossing any line but who exactly is Atobe-san to you."

"Atobe-san is my savior." Answered Fuji in a tone full of endearment.

"Your savior?" Questioned Yukimura with a slight resentment in his tone when he noticed a slight flush in Fuji's complexion.

"Yes, right when I had given up all hope Atobe-san suddenly appeared in front of me and told me to follow him." Commented Fuji.

"I am glad that Shusuke has found such a kind _father_ figure after all this time. I know how much you had longed for a loving family ever since I first meet you." Stated Yukimura casually.

Fuji stirred his tea with a slight hesitation before admitting, "Even though, Atobe-san is my guardian I had never consider him for the role of a father. I never had a father and I am fine with that."

"You are in love with him, aren't you Shusuke?" Asked Yukimura even thought he already know the answer.

Fuji nodded quietly and replied, "I just want to be by his side."

"Shusuke, I don't want to see you get hurt but can you honestly tell me that you are fine staying by Atobe's side knowing that you can never become the most important person in his heart." Stated Yukimura coldly while maintaining the same gentle smile on his face.

"Yukimura aniki, I know I am not good enough for Atobe-san right now but I will work hard and become someone who is worthy of him one day." Replied Fuji.

"I wish I can be encouraging for your sake but it is simply not possible. The reason is because I know that Atobe Keigo already had someone who is closest to his heart and no one can take his place." Answered Yukimura as he took out an old photo from his bag and show it to Fuji.

In the picture there were two teenagers sitting across from each other in a courtyard. Fuji immediately noticed that one of them was Atobe-san, only much younger and happier than he had ever seen. Across from Atobe-san was someone that he had never seen before. The other person was wearing a brown hat that had cover most of his face but from the way the two were looking at each other in the picture Fuji could tell that they must have been very much in love.

"Shusuke, do you understand now? It doesn't matter how hard you try, Atobe Keigo will never look at you the same way he was looking at his precious ex-lover, Genichirou Sanada." Commented Yukimura.

"What happened to him and why do you know this much about Atobe-san and his old flame?" Asked Fuji.

Yukimura laughed coldly and said, "Because the person in the picture was my first love, Genichirou Sanada. If he wasn't with Atobe at that time, he would have still been alive and very well could have been one of the best tennis players in Japan."

…

"Shusuke, I am sorry for telling you all this. My intention from the start was to protect you from harm's way but it seems that I have said too much. Please excuse my behavior today." Continued Yukimura as he got up and left Fuji alone at the café.

Fuji continues to stare at the photo and thought, _"Atobe-san must miss Sanada-san greatly. Yukimura aniki was right, how can I compete with a dead guy? If Sanada-san was alive, I might have a chance but with a dead guy there is no hope. After all everyone become perfect once they left the world of living." _

That night was the first time that Fuji decided to go to bed without waiting for Atobe to come home from work. After everything Fuji had learned that afternoon about Atobe's past, Fuji realized that there are still so much that he wants to know about Atobe. It seems that he needs to have some time alone to think things through before he can be alone with Atobe.

Meanwhile Atobe was surprised when he realized that Fuji had already retreat to his own bedroom without seeing him first. For some reason, it bothered Atobe a little bit knowing that Fuji had already gotten used to the new environment without relying on him more.

Atobe shake his head slightly and thought, _"I should be relief that Shusuke is adjusting to the new environment so quickly. I must be out of my mind if I am analyzing over such trivial thing."_

_Flashback_

"_Genichirou, don't worry, I promise I won't lose. As long as you are here I will always try my hardest and win." Promised Atobe with a sincere smile. _

"_I will always be by your side." Replied Sanada in his normal monotone voice._

_The two small teenage boys lie on the grass for hours before both got up and start to part their way. Right before Atobe turned the corner, Atobe felt someone pushing him off the sidewalk. A loud crash turned his attention back to the intersection where he had just parted with his closest childhood friend and lover._

_In front of Atobe was a sight that he never thought he would see in a million year, there in front of him was Sanada lying in a pool of blood, utterly lifeless. _

_End flashback_

Atobe could feel the cold sweats over his body as he cling his fist. It had been two years since he last had that nightmare.

Why now of all times?

With his body trembling in cold sweat, Atobe could almost taste the fear that he had felt back then. Memories of locking himself in his bedroom came back and images of himself sitting in the corner day after day come rushing in his head. For the first few years, Atobe couldn't seem to sway his heart from lurking in that dark and gloomy corner.

"Atobe-san, are you okay?" Asked Fuji quietly as he peeks inside Atobe's bedroom.

…

Fuji decided to walk in to Atobe's bedroom when he realized that Atobe hasn't moved once since he opens the door.

"Shusuke, stay with me for tonight." Begged Atobe silently as he hold on to Fuji as if his next gasp of air depends on it.

"Atobe-san?" Asked Fuji in a confuse tone.

"I just want to hold you for a while. Please don't leave me alone now?" Pleaded Atobe in a broken voice.

Fuji nodded and quietly climbs into Atobe's bed.

That night Fuji end up lying perfectly still in Atobe's arm and thought, _"I will never leave your side as long as you need me." _

The heart that had once been closed seems to be opening again.

TBC …


End file.
